


Steal me through Time

by etc_crack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Changing Tenses, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Heist, Lancelot - Freeform, Lotor and Lance are (rival) thieves, M/M, Rival Relationship, Rival to Lovers, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Teasing, They commit crimes...because I'm a sucker for heist series, Time Skips, lancelotweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: "Speak.""Are you a thief? Because you sure did steal my heart!"*-*-*-*-*-*-*Lotor is a professional. Surrounded by contingency plans and a vicious drive, he runs the tightest, possibly the meanest crew in the region. He has seen and heard everything and has all of it under control.Until... the universe decides to introduce a talented, arrogant, flirtatious thief.





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Lancelot Week 2017, Day 5. The prompt is past/future. (Unbeta'ed)
> 
> *whispers* Heist series are my weak spot...

Lotor adjusted his ear piece, before fingers swiftly pulling his long hair into a meticulous bun. "Team" he called out, high tech goggles providing him with the most recommended trajectory for a successful roof to roof access. "Report"

A second later Acxa's calm voice reached him. "In position, all is quiet."

Then a second later, a booming voice" We are at the Southeast corner, ready to move sir. Narti has almost cracked it"

"Ufh! I can't believe I'm missing a 150ft zip-line!"

Lotor smiled at Ezor's whine indulgently. "Now..now.." he commented, checking his backpack and rope once again. "You'll get your chance Ezor, once your leg is healed."

"But-"

"Patience.."

As Ezor fell quiet, Lotor quickly checked the time then reaching down pulled the small plastic bazooka on his shoulder. Immediately the goggles adjusted the trajectory. "Alright," he said, this time tone commanding and leaving nothing for questioning. "On my mark. 1...2...now!"

Without delay he fired the bazooka, the rope dashing between rooftops and solidly connecting at its destination on the wall. Pulling on the rope for a second, he connected it to the stationary weights.

"Narti, floor sensors" Then with a swift move he jumped on the ledge, connecting the handle to the zip-line.

"Done," said Zethrid over the comms.

With a deep breath to calm his nerves, Lotor tightened his grip around the handle, his eyes solely focused on the trajectory.

A heartbeat...

The buzz from the ear piece...

and he... jumped.

Wind rushed through his ears, the swooping feeling of falling pilling up at his stomach as blood pounded at his temples. It was thrilling to see city lights blurring around him, cold air biting at his skin and his entire body in suspension across the wide sky.

And as fast as it began it ended.

As the rooftop got closer, Lotor pulled his legs up and at the right moment let go of the handle, his body curling, rolling and finally landing on his feet. "I'm in." he informed. Then not wasting time with more, he quickly moved towards the single door, the lock blinking green even before Lotor reached for it. He smirked, satisfied with his team's capabilities and a well-organized plan. Pulling on the door he moved right in.

The plan had been simple, barely requiring any heavy pulling, just a grifter's simple touch and a smash and grab.

Ezor had been wanting to try her hand in grifting for a while now, the team agreeing this would be the perfect opportunity for their resident thief to broaden her skill set when unfortunate events had piled up. Who knew horses hated Ezor that much?

Forcing himself to focus Lotor moved down the stairs, finally reaching the top floor and locating the lifts. "Narti,"he called once again, eyes looking up and finding the security camera. The soft wrrrrr of the lift soon followed his silent demand. The numbers over the lift’s frame slowly showing its ascension.

Still, the work was simple. Once his ride down was guaranteed, he could move on to the next step. Even with their normal thief benched by the wrath of a horse, this was a straightforward one, a piece of-

Suddenly the lift stopped, the frame blinking red and then going black.

"Narti!" Lotor called into his comm., taking of his goggles and urgently putting them away.

"Uh...what...what is happening?!" Behind Zetrid's confused and angry voice Lotor could hear the furious way Narti was typing.

"What is going on?" Lotor demanded, his tone turning to steel.

"Uhhhh, sir..."

"Lotor!" Ezor interrupted hastily, her voice alert and nervous. "Incoming-"

"Elevators?... Wait, Pidge, slow down! What do you mean you've lost the sensors?"

Lotor turned at the voice, eyes opening wide at the sight before caution settled across his muscles, gaze turning calculating.

At the end of the corridor stood a lean man, his body clothed in similar material as Lotor's, black, tight and flexible with an addition of a utility vest. He was leaning towards his left, fingers curled around his ear as he listened to someone, possibly a hacker, over the comms.

"Sir," Acxa said as the stranger looked up, pretty blue eyes connecting with Lotor's. "We have intruders, possibly another team."

"Indeed..." Irritation and suspicion settled around his heart.

And _here_ , he had been hoping for an easy score. _No matter!_

"Zetrid" Lotor called voice harsh but in control as he watched realization dawn in the other man’s eyes. "Find them." Then ignoring the chatter from his team he got ready to charge towards the stranger, only to stop at the other's tone.

"Heeeyyy.." the stranger called, palms open and fingers spread in the universal sign of peace. "Hey man, I presume you are here for some quick score as well."

Lotor held his defensive position, avoiding speaking but he didn’t need to worry on how to proceed as the other continued in a heartbeat. "Just two gentlemen out for a night stroll, yes? Maybe even after different things. If we play this right, it can even be beneficial for both of us."

Slowly the man was getting closer but Lotor could see the elevator starting to move up, though he couldn’t be sure if it was his team or the other's doing.

"Just.." the other shrugged his shoulders in an elegant move, taking another step towards him. "Tell me what you came for and we'll keep out of each other's way, hmm?"

Lotor gave the other an unimpressed look. "Interesting offer," he replied, making sure to push up his shoulders and relax his spine. "However, we both know there is only one thing worth stealing in this building, equal to what you have described as- " Slowing down Lotor let his smirk turn dangerous. "Quick score"

"Found them"

Upon hearing Zethrid’s confirmation Lotor's smirk grew wider. Up close he could see the shock in other's eyes which became even more pronounced with the undoubtedly distressed voices coming from his team members.

"Ahhh...guys!" he called, fingers reaching for his ear. " _Guys!_ " When he turned back to Lotor, there wasn’t even time to express something more than shock.

Swiftly Lotor dove under the other's tall body, turning to grab his arm and twist it against his back. In one fluid motion he had the other man planted against the elevator doors, body snug against him.

"How..?! What the _hell_?!"

"Sir?"

"Quiet" Lotor ordered to the other thief, lips just inches away from his neck. A sudden shiver rippled through the other.

_Interesting..._

“Yes?" He replied to Acxa.

"Zethrid is on pursuit of the other members but Narti reports she can't crack the hacker’s grip on the security system. She was only able to secure one elevator."

Promptly the elevator next to them binged, doors opening to present an empty illuminated cubicle.

"I see" Lotor hummed.

"You are alone, sir"

Leaning against the other Lotor bypassed the backpack, his free hand travelling across the thief’s waist, fingers looking for any kind of weapon. "Not quite..." he murmured, hands moving swiftly down the other’s outer thighs, pulling yet another shiver from the man.

"Clean up," he ordered to his team, fingers getting tighter around the stranger’s wrist as he bent, quickly swapping through the inner thighs "And get ready to meet me at the extraction point."

“Ahhhhh, don’t tell me you’ll leave me high and dry!”

There was suddenly a warm ass plastered against Lotor’s front as the other thief sighed, wiggled and threw _a wink_ over his shoulder.

An honest to universe wink!

Lotor cocked one eyebrow, disbelief with a touch of amusement spreading at his chest.

_How shameless..._

The butt wiggled against him again, teasing and calling his gaze downwards, skin tight material leaving almost nothing to imagination. "C'mon, don't be shy. I'll let you cash your check, if you catch my drift."

"Stop." Lotor ordered, unsure if he should be amused or offended, mind momentarily distracted by the other’s body.

Rubbing against him shamelessly the stranger gave him a mysterious smirk over his shoulder, pretty blue eyes shining in mischief. “Oh, and if I don’t? What will you do then?”

For a millisecond Lotor’s attention shifted, fingers around the other man relaxing as heat involuntarily pooled at the pit of his stomach.

And apparently that was the opening the guy had been waiting for, because in an instant he had forcefully pushed against the elevator door, body half turning and his free hand reaching towards his vest, fingers straining to reach inside.

The force of the move jerked Lotor back to the present, his fingers around the wrist tightening as his free hand moved to catch at the other man’s elbow, barely before he could reach inside. Pulling on the elbow, Lotor spanned the other around, using his body weight to violently slam him to the elevator door, one of his arms coming up to settle just under the man’s neck.

“Clever...” he commented, adrenaline burning in his veins and excitement turning his breaths tighter. He pushed with his body weight on his arm, forcing the man to tilt his head by applying pressure at the throat. Heat burned and churned at his stomach, need making itself evident between his thighs as Lotor leaned into the other man’s space. “Using your body for distraction.”

“You were enjoying the show.”

There was defiance in the other’s eyes, heat burning in those blues and excitement mirrored in his body.

“Indeed...” Lotor murmured, then slowly, deliberately he reached under the vest, gaze never leaving the other’s, while his free hand moved deep inside, to collide with something round and warm. Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Lotor pulled at the object, taking it out from where it was situated carefully between the man’s chest and vest.

Black and purple, the object shone in the city lights that were leaking from the high windows.

Blade of Marmora...

Lotor took a sharp breath, his eyes opening wider as he finally realized how this boy had already got to the blade before he could.

And _now_ , how he didn’t have to go through the hassle of a security system and a safe.

With a smirk Lotor turned to the other. ““My...my...” he purred. “Thank you for your utmost contribution.”

This time there was _most certainly_ anger in the man’s eyes, frustration clear in the way his lips turned down at the corners, hands curling around Lotor’s arm and turning into tight fists.

“And what do you call stealing from a thief?!”

Lotor only gave him a wider smile, fingers turning the ornamental blade in an experienced move and securing it at his belt.

“Hmmm, I think I am going to call this a....win.”

Now, what to do with the actual man?...

Eyeing the extra rope at his belt, Lotor looked up to the other, their eyes linking. “I hope you’ve brushed up on your bondage.” he teased, a sudden plan taking shape in his mind as his free hand moved down to pull on the rope.

If he could tie up and secure the other man in a locked room in the next few minutes, he could use the elevator to get down to the underground garage and get to the extraction point before the thief could actually –

A leg sneaked between his thighs, a foot slowly trailing up his inner leg then stopping at his knee to drag downwards. ”I wouldn’t mind you educating me.” The other murmured, voice low and seductive. “After all I like my men mysterious and uhhm – how to put it?...”

Relaxing against the arm at his throat, the man let his hands open over Lotor’s arm, soon allowing them to sneak down, slowly, teasingly moving from his shoulders to his chest to his...waist.

Lotor let go of the rope to swiftly grab the other man’s right wrist, catching the fingers when they were only an inch away from the Blade of Marmora. Harshly pulling the arm away, Lotor squeezed around the wrist, his gaze drawn to the amusement and desire in the other’s eyes.

“ _-in control._ ” The thief concluded voice hoarse.

“Did you really think the same thing would work twice?”

The other hummed, eyes fleeting from his captured wrist to Lotor’s eyes. “Not really...”

The next second, his comm became active, Acxa’s voice reaching him. “Sir? We are at the extraction point.”

“Roger that. Get ready to move in 10 minutes.”

“But I wasn’t really hoping a quick grab either...”

Lotor turned towards the other, confusion fleeting across his mind as the other man’s foot once again dragged up to his knee, a smirk plastered across his handsome face, before the foot linked, catching at the back of his knee and _pulling_!

With the force, his knee buckled, arm dispositioned against the other man’s throat while the movement violently carried him towards the other, only to end in a painful head butt. At the contact, blinding pain rippled through Lotor’s head, his body stumbling backwards even while his fingers curled around the blade protectively.

Though, to his surprise the move towards the blade never came.

When Lotor opened his eyes, he barely caught the image of a black figure hurrying up the stair well. Breathing through the pain, he forced his body to move, to go after the other, feet moving fast up towards the roof which..... had the pressure sensors!

“Narti!” he called, voice tight with residual pain and exertion. “Deactivate the sensors on the roof, we have –“

A door slammed against metal.

A heart beat... two heart beats...

Suddenly a loud voice filled the stair well, alarms blaring with vengeance.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Lotor breathed, mind telling him to move downstairs and get to the elevator but he was already at the top, already defeated with the fucking alarms blaring off.

“Acxa!” he called, tone harsh, feet covering the last stairs in record speed. “Plan B! And move up the time table!”

“Sir!”

Ignoring his teammate Lotor finally got on the roof, his eyes catching the figure of the other thief standing right at the ledge, his back towards him, wind ruffling his hair and city lights playfully flickering across his tan skin.

Sending a look over his shoulder, the other smirked, two long fingers going to his temple to give a mocking small salute before he turned his back completely, a black rag pulled over his mouth, arms opening at his sides, legs flexing –

And....

Body falling –

Without even realizing, Lotor moved forward, heart beating at his throat.

“ _Wohoooooooo!!!_ ”

Jumping on the ledge, he caught sight of the thief as a parachute spilled from the other’s backpack, his body swaying lazily between the buildings before smoothly landing at the street, the parachute swiftly pulled off.

Ah-

Heat burned under Lotor’s skin, breaths turning tight with desire. So _that_ had been his way out... Who was this guy anyway?!

Jogging a few meters the other stopped and turned back, head rising to look at Lotor and give him a cheerful wave.

“ _Lotor!_ ”

Ezor sounded stressed through the ear piece but Lotor couldn’t stop himself from watching the other as the thief reached in to his pocket.

“The security is closing in, you have to move! Narti says she is picking up an unusual signal within the building. She is trying to figure it-“

Suddenly an upbeat melody filled the night.

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-_

_Come On_

_Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad_

And it was coming from him.

Eyebrows rising, Lotor pat down his body, fingers soon feeling an unexpected shape at his pocket. Pulling it out, he looked down at the cell phone, fingers automatically swiping and taking the call.

“Hey man,” the friendly voice spilled from the line. “Sorry about the head butt. But what’s a bit of a scuffle between colleagues, right?”

Lotor’s eyes narrowed. “It seems, we have a different definition of scuffle.”

At the end of the line, the man laughed, voice high and full of joy. “Man, you are _lucky_ my people got out without any serious injuries! If something had happened to them-“ The other’s tone suddenly turned serious. “You would have learned what a real scuffle actually looks like.”

Pleased with the strength in the other’s voice Lotor smirked. “I’ll keep that in mind while I watch light flicker across the beautiful diamonds of Marmora.”

A brief silence...

“You do that! And...uhhh...when you are doing that, have fun with the cops as well!”

“ _Sir!_ ” Acxa’s voice sounded tense, panic evident in her tone.

“ _Oh_ , did I forget to mention, the phone is broadcasting a very special signal. One very much obsessively tracked by a grumpy, knife crazy officer of the law who has a thing for mullets. He has been on my trail for a while, but... you know I’m a _generous_ man. Now _you_ can have him.”

Lotor could feel the satisfied grin even over the line, in an instant desire and the wish to pin down the other idiot, sucker punching him.

“Anyway, I gotta go handsome, my ride is here. But...we should do this again sometime! Sweet kisses!”

A second later the line died. Down at the street Lotor watched as a van stopped before the man, his team picking him up.

Letting the phone slip from his fingers, Lotor brushed against the Blade of Marmora, his eyes following the van as it moved right past the patrol cars, their blue and red lights illuminating the street as the sirens filled the air.

“Well played...” Lotor murmured, a smirk settling across his lips and want curling at his stomach. “Well played...”

Then swiftly taking off his backpack, he opened the zip, a suit splaying out.

Even with the desire still burning deep down his stomach, sirens were calling him back to business.

“Team!” he called. “We are moving to Plan C.”

“Plan C. Yes, sir!”

“We are ready, Lotor.”

Quickly getting rid of the harness around his body, he pulled on the trousers.

“And Narti!” Lotor added, fingers reaching to put on the bulletproof vest and a white shirt, before pulling a police badge over his head and a holster and harness over his shoulders. “Trace the number from my previous conversation, would you?”

Shrugging on the jacket, he secured the blade at the holster, hiding it from view while turning to move towards the stairwell. As a final touch Lotor pulled on a hat to hide his hair.

“And... _get_ me a name.”


	2. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and his team are yet on another lucrative job when a certain flirtatious thief calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, this is the second part of the Heist!AU.  
> Before you read it I wanted to give a fair warning. In order to try something different and possibly challenge myself, I decided on changing the tenses with each chapter, so the change here is actually intentional.
> 
> Hope you'll like reading it as much as I liked writing it ^^

A horn blows angrily, lunch hour rush filling the streets with cars and people, a hungry impatient energy buzzing through the corridors created by skyscrapers and seeping into every living creature. Even pigeons look angry, wings flapping against the cold November wind.

Mr. Abernathy, though....seems unaffected.

He walks down the street, pace unhurried and head raised. The crowd parts before him, a few heads turning as the scarf hanging around his neck blows in the wind, hat stylishly positioned on his head. His cane keeps a leisure commentary beside his steps, elegant fingers wrapped around the silver handle.

Lotor actually _likes_ Warren Abernathy. He is sophisticated, rich and meticulous. With his almost stupid fondness for late impressionists and diamonds of all kinds, he is entirely too full of himself. The man is cold too, hard to impress...a challenge. 

He is... _familiar_.

Hand rising to his ear, Lotor discreetly fixes his ear piece, then reaching inside his pocket takes out his phone as a cover. "Alright, is everybody in position?"

Across the street Ezor turns to give a tiny nod, her hands full with recently purchased lilies which are looking stark against the darkness of her dress. "Mark is scheduled to arrive at the gallery in 7 minutes."

A second later Acxa cuts in. "I'm in position. The gallery is quiet today. Ezor let me know when he is in sight."

"Sure thing!"

"Zetrid?" Lotor calls.

A few seconds...

"We are in the van." The woman growls. "Let's hurry and finish this already! I don't like the fucking van!"

Lotor raises his brows, eyes surveying through the crowd. "That's the goal, Zethrid. If there are no complications, this should take upmost half an hour."

"Suuure" Ezor giggles. "C'mon, you don't actually want it to end that fast. We all know how much you like playing Abernathy."

This time Lotor smirks, a single finger tapping on the cane. "Perceptive" he acknowledges, only to stop at an outdoor smoking area. "Though irrelevant... We'll finish in the anticipated time frame. Ezor, eyes on the road and inform Acxa on sight."

"Got it!"

Taking the phone from his ear, Lotor trades it for a cigarette holder, opening the case to pull one, and in a few successive movements lighting it up, soon smoke diffusing into the air. 

The job is not too complicated though at some point it requires double characters to be played and a faked death over a car accident but in its core it only requires one thing. Make the mark believe she can't afford to lose. And that is nothing but simple when the mark is as opportunistic as their respected oil company tycoon, Miss Agatha Dashner.

Taking a deep breath from the cigarette, Lotor tracks Ezor, the white lilies immediately pulling at his attention. Suddenly her back straightens, eyes focusing at the distance.

"She is early" Ezor says as she moves down the street, a serious expression settling over her face. "Eta 1 minute."

"Almost ready" Acxa informs them, her calm attitude allowing Lotor to relax.

Two puffs from his cigarette and  a black car stops at the curve, the chauffeur getting out and opening the door for a tall woman, her indigo fur coat elegantly placed over her shoulders. Her heels click against the side walk, fingers shinning with rings as she moves towards the gallery, only to collide with Ezor. As he watches Ezor plants a micro camera on one of her blouse buttons, her fingers fleeting across her frame as she lifts her wallet, discreetly pulling the security card from inside.

It is satisfying to watch her move with confidence, an easy smile on her face as she diverts and distracts, the security card being copied with a swift move and the wallet soon finding its place in Dashner’s wallet, as if it was never touched.

“I’m so sorry, Madame.” Ezor says her tone sincere even though Lotor can hear the mischief in it.

He can’t help but smile, satisfaction settling inside as he takes another breath from his cigarette.

Soon Ezor is moving down the street with a cheerful “Have a nice day” thrown over her shoulder, her feet taking her towards Lotor as the mark enters the gallery, soon to be greeted by Acxa, her new cover personality as a gallery personnel iron clad by the meticulous work of Narti.

Ezor makes quick way, standing next to him in a few seconds. “May I have one cigarette, dear Sir?” she asks entirely too pleased with herself, satisfaction shining in her eyes.

“Of course,” Lotor reaches to his case, offering one, while Ezor discreetly hands him the copied security card, hidden from the view by the cigarette case. “Good job,” he murmurs, lighting her cigarette with one hand, as he places the case and the card into his inside pocket.

“My part was easy,” she whispers. “It is on Acxa now.”

Lotor nods and looks over his shoulder where the van is situated.

Ezor takes a deep breath from her cigarette, the flame burning and eating away at the tobacco. Huffing out the smoke, she sends a glance at the van as well. “They’ve been offly quiet.” she comments.

“Indeed...” Lotor murmurs, fingers curling around his cane. It is quite possible that Zethrid took out her ear piece, pouting because she was confided to the van but still...

“Why don’t you check on them?”

“And be sure they haven’t killed each other?”

Lotor smiles at the teasing tone. “That too.”

Ezor stubs out her cigarette and gives him a wink before turning back. “Thank you, Sir!”

Lotor watches as she crosses the street, feet almost skipping and entirely unworried by the situation. It is not as if any of them has seen another person approaching the van which can only mean Zethrid and Narti went of comms for a personal reason.

Turning his attention towards the gallery once again, Lotor reaches into his pocket to light up another cigarette. Through the ear piece he can hear Acxa’s voice, her words carefully working on the mark, slowly goading and prodding.

Suddenly Ezor’s voice cuts in.  “Everything is peachy on our end. They have been making out though, isn’t that against-”

“HEY! WE weren’t making out! We don’t do that on the job!”

A high laugh, various snicker and shuffles with a sudden gleeful scream carry over the line, causing amusement to spread in Lotor’s heart. Though under all that noise, he can also hear the edge in Acxa’s voice, undoubtedly her concentration slipping due to distraction.

“Focus!” he orders, the team in the van soon settling down as Acxa’s voice gets clearer.

And soon satisfaction settles across Lotor’s shoulders. It seems like everything is going according to plan, maybe they can even wrap this up sooner than they have expected.

His phone rings...

Brows rising, Lotor stubs out his cigarette, fingers pulling the phone from his pocket, a blocked number flashing on the screen. Eyes narrowing in suspicion he looks towards the gallery before calling out to Narti.

“Narti, I’m getting a call from a blocked number. Trace it if you can.”

“What? _A call?!_ ” Ezor asks surprised. “Who even has that number?!”

Who indeed?...

Without replying, Lotor takes his ear piece out, finger swiping over the screen to take the call.

"Speak."      

"Are you a thief? Because you sure _did_ steal my heart!"

What?... The voice on the other end is light and clear, amusement evident from the tone. Immediately something nags at the back of Lotor's mind, something almost familiar pulling at him...

"Who is this?"

"Awwww now you are just breaking my heart. Did you forget about me so soon, handsome?" 

_Handsome?_...Who-

A sudden realization dawns on Lotor, his breath turning sharp.

"Lance..."

"Hmmm it feels so good to hear my name from those lips. I've never appreciated a man digging up my name without my consent before."

Lotor rolls his eyes, amusement settling around his heart even while his shoulders stay tense. Is Lance even here? Or is he at a beach enjoying the ocean, the sun and a margarita. Now that's an image...

 "I dug up a lot more than just your name.... _Tailor_." he teases, attention trying to zero in on the other thief's location by listening to the background noises.

"Ahhhh, he knows my stage name _too_! Yes...yes..your hacker is quite good, isn't she? She is certainly talented but _still_...you didn't find enough, did you now? That must be really frustrating for you"

Lotor gives an amused huff.

It was true, even with all her talent and persistence, Narti had only been able to dig up the names, a few known aliases, photographs and some old police reports of Lance and his team. No traceable money trail, no known addresses, no detailed history... "You are right Lance, I need more from you."

A food cart passes beside him, the melody faintly echoing on the other end of the line as well.

So he is here, Lotor thinks, the faintness of the melody clueing him in that Lance can only be watching from somewhere secluded.

"Hmmm I hope you are not saying this to every thief who gets close to you, handsome. I _might_ just get jealous..."

This time Lotor can't help his laugh, gaze rising up to discreetly search the roofs. 

The man is ridiculous...

"How did you even get this number?"

"Nah-ah you are not asking the right question. Though you sure look nice in that three piece suit. Blue looks ravishing on you. I _especially_ dig the hat" 

Unable to find the other thief, Lotor sneaks a glance at the gallery, still no one in sight, undoubtedly the mark preoccupied with Acxa.

No doubt noticing Lotor's movement and connecting the pieces Lance chuckles. "Don't worry," he says, voice pleasant. "We are not actually after the same thing this time. Though...black diamond..." A whistle cracks through the line. " _Classy!_ And might I say; ambitious. How much is it worth anyway? Five hundred grand?"

Lotor smirks in satisfaction, even as suspicion churns at his stomach...or is it excitement? Can he really trust the other to tell the truth?...

"Six, if you can get the right clientele."

"And I bet you can get it, huh handsome? You can get anything you want." 

Anything he wants?...

For a second Lotor's throat closes, the scene of Lance's lean figure diving down a skyscraper flashing before his eyes. No...not everything... he almost says, heart beating at his throat. He can't show it though; he can't let Lance control this. He lets his tone turn flirty, a small smirk spreading over his lips

"Are you offering?"

On the other side of the line Lance chokes, causing Lotor’s smirk to turn dangerous.

"Where are you?" he asks again, ignoring the unintelligible words and excited mumblings tumbling from the line. This time he looks around more carefully, eyes surveying the crowd in order to locate the other, as his feet move towards the gallery.

Lance clears his throat, breaths tight and excitement still present in his tone. "Cold" he says playfully "... _so_ cold"

Discreetly turning to his left, Lotor looks through the crowd, eyes focusing on the busy food stand.

"C'mon, you really think I will be chumping on a hot dog, right now?"

Lotor smiles, his tone turning teasing. "Depends on what you are after..."

"Hmmmm...and _what_ do you think I am after, huh handsome?"

Lotor goes over the options, eyes taking in the office buildings around him, as he positions himself in front of the gallery, different high profile company names jumping out. The central bank at the corner looks promising or maybe the British Embassy down the street... and then there is the Brogue Gallery right behind him.

"You are a fan of excitement but you don't like to fly without a plan"

"Awww you know me so well!"

So maybe this is not about what to steal but rather _how to_ steal it! With his desperation to prove himself and his pompous nature, Lance would be sure to go for a challenge.

Mind going through the options again, Lotor this time focuses on the security systems and the level of expertise the jobs will require, analyzing how much of a challenge they will be.

There is one Sterenko system at Olkari Technologies which is impossible to escape from. Then there is a Yamamoto system right across the street at Zuko Enterprises which is... _decent_ , possibly the most optimal job if you are looking for a challenge but still want a manageable success rate. Though...Zuko Ênterprises is a weapon company; defense contracts, latest offensive war technology, military affiliations and much more.

"I didn’t take weapon companies to be your thing."

"Zuko Enterprises?...” On the other end, Lance laughs. “That was admirable, you were close too but you are right, weapon’s company is not my thing anymore.  Nowadays, I like my scores to be more... _shiny_."

Shiny? For a few seconds Lotor discards the words, mind immediately focusing on the other options. If not the Zuko Enterprises that leaves-  _Wait -!_ Shiny as in the sun cube of _Olkari_?! A multimillion dollar, state of the art, clean energy sourced high tech processor?!

_You can't be serious_ , Lotor almost says. _You are an idiot_ , is the second thing that comes to the tip of his tongue but he holds off.

"That would be inadvisable. You can't hope to succeed infiltrating Olkari, especially not against a _Sterenko_ and with a three people team!"

Lance laughs easily but Lotor still hears the edge in his voice. " _Oh?_ Don't you trust me?"

"It's not a question of trust, simply logic"

"Well...” Lance stretches it, something iron clad settling into his voice. “Then _watch_ me!"

The line goes death, an unbelieving smile spreading over Lotor's lips and a huff falling from his mouth.

Crazy...that's what the man is... and possibly an idiot. Though, he thinks, mind once again going back to remember Lance’s dive down the skyscraper, the other man is not devoid of talent by any chance. But to take on a _Sterenko_?!...It is a crazy and stupid endeavor.

Not that Lotor can dwell on it for long. He has his own target, after all. And if Lance still is alive after his crazy attempt...Lotor can rethink his position.

For now though-

Determined to finish of the job quickly he straightens his tie.

- _focus_ , he needs to focus...

He takes a controlled breath, wind picking up and spreading his long hair. Forcing himself to focus on the next step in the plan, Lotor turns- Only to collide with a warm body, time slowing down and staying almost in suspension as he finds himself looking into blue eyes. Mischief shines in them, distracting and igniting, causing Lotor’s breath to turn sharp and tangled at his throat.

"I'm sorry, Sir" the other mumbles pleasantly, hands fleeting across his body before he moves past, fingers now holding a blue hat.

_His hat!_

With a smirk over his shoulder and practiced move Lance puts on the hat, eyes twinkling. Next second he raises a hand beside his head, only his pinky and thumb open.

_Call me._

With a start Lotor reaches inside his pocket to pull out a phone with a note plastered at the screen.

_The other number is useless_ , it says in a scribble. _Use the registered one instead._

A smile spreads over his lips as he peels off the post-it and swipes the phone open. Predictably there is only one number in the contacts, saved under.... _Loverboy_. Huffing in amusement Lotor raises his head, eyes searching but unable to locate Lance. Before he can do anything else, the phone pings, informing of him that a new message has arrived. Opening the related screen Lotor bites his lip, the image loading to show a slightly blurry selfie, complete with mischievous blue eyes, a wide grin and a tilted hat. Under it, another message pings.

_Come and find me, handsome xoxoxo_

Desire burns at his spine, a light pleasant feeling tingling at his muscles.

Such an idiot, indeed... He smiles to himself, fingers hovering over the message.

"Mr.Abernathy"

Hearing the voice, Lotor realizes the mark is just behind him. How did he _even_ forget?...

Smoothly putting the phone into his inside pocket, he takes a calming breath, letting the character seep into his mind and body before turning, a cold expression already settled over his features as he surveys the mark and behind her, Acxa.

_Now_ he has work to do but later...

_Later_ he _will be_ sure to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Future is up next... I feel like that is going to be the hardest chapter of all.
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	3. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor finally gets his chance to get to know Lance better and perhaps ... discover even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and possibly it was the most difficult to write out of all.  
> It is also the chapter that earns this story the Explicit tag! So, you've been warned! 
> 
> As mentioned before, I decided on changing the tenses with each chapter, so the future tense here is intentional.
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Somebody needs to call the cops! It’s got to be illegal to look as good as  _you_ ” he will say two days later when Lotor takes a video call from him.

"So, you are alive" Lotor will reply, tone dry but relieved to learn that the stupid boy, albeit unsuccessful, has survived his confrontation with the Sterenko.

"You ought to know better, handsome. I'm simply too amazing to be captured by anyone."

"Indeed, Loverboy" he will murmur with an involuntary smile over his lips.

"What are you wearing?" he will ask one late night, tone suggestive but tired, connection horrendous as he will finally confess how he's been waiting for his flight.

"I've never liked airports" Lotor will confess looking out from the wide windows of the suite he has conned out of a rich CEO. He will try to imagine how Lance is looking at that moment, whether his hair is tousled, his lips chapped.

"It's the quickest way to reach my family."

"Family?" Lotor will almost ask, mind searching for that term and finding nothing of substance.

"You know," Lance will provide soon enough, something thoughtful making way into his voice. "I love to travel, I love the excitement, the thrill of the...job but..." a sigh. "I miss them." 

Lotor will stay quiet for a few seconds, his mind muddled. Soon a yawn will reach his ears, a cute sound, almost a purr coming from the line. "Get some rest Lance, you'll see them soon enough."

"I've seen your work on Throk Industries, it gave me chills" he will text three weeks later, the sentiment leaving Lotor burning and itchy for more. His fingers will twitch over the screen, heart suddenly trying to beat out of his chest. It will be the first time when the attraction, the need will become too real, too scary, throat feeling tight with the implications.

"Thank you but I have no idea what you are talking about" he will type.

";) gotcha! Still....a splendid job, handsome xoxoxox" 

A pleased huff will be too much of a weakness but that's what will slip from Lotor's lips.

It will be gradual and unsuspecting, slowly but steadily Lance weaving a place into his life, finding the cracks and slipping in without Lotor even realizing it. Soon silly texts, cute video messages and weekly calls will become the norm for him.

And  _afterwards..._

"Need a hand?" He will offer, hand reaching out to Lotor, a cautious smile on his face.

Even with Narti’s betrayal still new and tender, Lotor will find himself not hesitating to accept the offer, fingers soon clasping around warm skin. A second later his body will be lifted up, careful hands steadying him. "Lance..." he will murmur, eyes searching the other's gaze. "What are you doing here?"

There will only be a soft smile on Lance's lips, eyes gentle. "Thought you might want some help. Also...I've got an offer for you."

"An offer?" Lotor will murmur, battered and bruised body leaning against the other thief.

Lance's warm hands will spread across his body, one positioning Lotor's arm over his shoulder and the other settling across his hip. "Yes!" He will reply, a wild grin appearing across his mouth. “Wanna steal something besides my heart?”

And that is how it will all start, meeting Lance’s team, planning job after job, working late nights and early mornings, tasting the thrill and the victory. As Lotor's mind will slowly get used to the new dynamics, his body will relax, allowing him to  _finally_ ease into his position.

Besides being acquainted with another team, the job will require having Lance’s attention on him daily, all complete with flirty remarks, cute winks and hands....a lot of  _hands_.

On some days it will be absolute torture, heat and need churning at his stomach, eyes mesmerized as they will continuously follow Lance’s lean figure. With each smile, distraction will make its way into his mind, with each small touch, Lotor' heart will leap into his throat. And on other days it will be  _impossible_.

On such days Lotor will find himself hiding in his shower, fingers curled tight around his need, breaths turning into pants and pants turning into moans as he will pleasure himself without restraint. Images of Lance will flash before his eyes, his body burning with the fantasy as the water will rain down on his trembling frame, blinding pleasure quickly finding him, hot and desperate.

And against that constant maddening attention, it will take three months and a tight air shaft for Lotor to finally crack. His resolve will be severely weakened with their bodies trapped in the ventilation system and Lance constantly wiggling, lean body rubbing against Lotor and driving him absolutely crazy.

At that moment, he won’t be able to stop himself from curling his fingers in Lance's short hair, grip positioned to apply pressure at the man's neck while his free hand will squeeze around his leg, fingers entirely too close to his ass. "Stop moving" he will growl, eyes linking with Lance, breaths mingling and body burning everywhere they are connected.

The time will slow down, breaths matching and eyes fleeting before they’ll surge forward, lips crushing as the time will speed once again. It will be hot and needy, their frustrations all loaded into one kiss as their bodies will tremble against each other, the ventilation shaft leaving no room for relief.

"Guys! Seriously?!" An indignant reprimand from Pidge will pull them back, the disapproval clear in her voice while Hunk’s snickers will trickle from the line.

"If I had known this was what you needed, handsome, I would have trapped you in someplace...hot and... _tight_ long time ago."

"Ugh! Lance!"

Lotor won't be able to stop his laugh, face hidden against the other man's neck and fingers running through soft hair. 

“Tonight” Lance will whisper once the ruckus from the line dies down, his eyes shining in the low illumination of the flashlight.

Anticipation will curl and burn at Lotor’s stomach, breaths coming out impatient. “I can’t wait...”

However, it won’t be that night...or the next.

With the job ending up as a colossal mess, it will take a week before they can stop running, their minds and muscles tired from outmaneuvering the law.

It _will be_ after a successful job with the team finished off a happy celebration and retired for the night. They will be ready to spend the night in a suite Lotor  _actually_  paid for, champagne glasses still half full at a nearby table and city lights slipping through massive glass windows and illuminating the otherwise dark room.

“The blue diamond" he will whisper behind Lotor's ear, teeth grazing down his neck and breath ghosting at his collar.

At feeling those lips, Lotor won't be able to help but tilt his head, a shiver running down his spine.

It is going to be something else when the other gets like this, this greedy, this ambitious...

It will be absolutely  _thrilling_.

"Tell me" Lance will demand a second later, fingers travelling slowly down from Lotor’s waist to brush against his upper thighs. "I know you have scouted it out before, didn't you, handsome?"

He will lean against his lover's body, eyes slipping closed as excitement will course through his muscles. "Yes..." Lotor will whisper, throat dry at feeling Lance's hands so close to his cock. 

"Tell me" Lance will repeat, right at his ear this time, for a second his fingers slipping between Lotor’s thighs and causing him to jerk in need.

"Mmmh! At-at night the diamond is transferred to an underground vault,” with his voice hoarse and legs trembling Lotor will reply  “Fortified titanium steel and a Glen Reader 2000 with an inscription software that changes hourly... Once in the vault, it- it is impossible to penetrate." This time with fingers fleeting across his chest, caressing,  _teasing_ , Lotor will moan, almost immediately biting into his lip to keep quiet.

“Yes?”

" _Lance!_ " As the other will push him forward, Lotor will open his legs for better balance, his eyes opening wide with the sudden change.

"C'mon handsome, I want to hear it" Lance will murmur, teeth pulling at an ear lobe before slipping down to give his neck a kiss. "Don't leave me like this..." Letting his hands caress down Lotor's body, he will nuzzle at his hair, causing yet another heat wave to burn through Lotor.

Eyes falling shut he will continue in a daze, throat dry with need "During day, it is behind bullet proof glass-“  His mind will track Lance's fingers moving down his chest and one by one opening the buttons on his shirt. “ -mmhh vacuumed and sealed shut with a laser cage, under constant surveillance through cameras and museum staff"

Now feeling Lance's warm fingers across his naked chest, Lotor will turn his head to the side, lips brushing against his lover's cheek. "As always... the weakest point is during transit” he will whimper, hips shallowly rubbing against Lance. “w-when they pull off the diamond from display and  _ah-_!” Chasing his lover’s body Lotor will bite down on his lip, voice turning hoarse in arousal. “and _ah!_ transfer it to the vault below."

An accompanying groan and...

Lance's hands will suddenly pull him back, hips aligning and a low complementing moan slipping from his lips. " _Lotor_..." he will whimper, this time fingers swiftly opening Lotor’s trousers, and slipping inside to cup his clothed erection.

_Uhh!-_

He will arch his back, an arm moving up to grab at Lance's neck as his hips will follow his lover's lead. For a few seconds his eyes will fleet towards the windows that leave no place to hide, breath hitching in excitement "We'll have to move in quickly, the system will be active in all other rooms but the diamond's." he will continue, breath tight with arousal and trousers piled at his feet.  "A distraction to work of the lasers-" A sudden bite at his neck and Lotor will moan without restraint. 

"A r-red sparrow" Lance will contribute, fingers now pulling down Lotor's underwear to curl around his cock.

Sudden heat will pool just above his stomach, for a second his vision turning white. " _Yes!_ " Lotor will agree, pleasure shooting up his spine "And-  _ah!_   _Lance!_ "

Behind him he will be able to feel Lance's restless hips, erection stiff and insistent. Fingers will squeeze around his erection, soon taking on a merciless rhythm.

"-and.. oh  _fuck!_  Lance!  _ah-_  we'll make a quick- ah- _ahhh_!"

Suddenly hands will leave Lotor, causing a protesting whimper to slip through his lips. But soon Lance will be pushing him forward, forcing his body to get closer to the window.

"Lance?.."

"Yes?" he will hum, against his entire attempt to sound suave, his voice coming out tight with arousal. "Bend for me, won't you handsome? Hands on the window."

_Oh fuck!_

A sudden shiver will run down Lotor's spine, body trembling as Lance will let his underwear to follow his trousers too, soon encouraging him to pull his feet from the confining clothes and bend forward. Legs opening wide, his hands will be placed on the window for support, naked figure entirely visible from the window. Excitement will suddenly surge through Lotor, throat growing tight as his cock will leak against his stomach. "Lance..." he will whimper, hips getting restless with arousal. A moment later warm hands will push his shirt upwards, hands following up his spine and hot lips teasing.

"Hmmm..I can't hear you continuing the plan" the other will tease, tone tight but entirely too pleased.

_Bastard!..._

Biting into his lip to gain some concentration, Lotor will try to remember where he had left off, hips growing restless and chasing the empty air. "The red sparrow..." he will continue, unable to look away from his reflection. "It won't be enough to create a big enough distraction for all the guards." Suddenly feeling wet fingers at his entrance Lotor will choke on his next words. "We nee-  _ahhh!_  "

The fingers will stop, Lance's lips leaving another kiss over his spine. "Continue" he will order, barely circling his entrance.

_Such a tease!_

Fighting against the arousal, Lotor will close his eyes tightly, breaths getting tight with strain. "Ah! We will need  _ah!_ " Fingers will start circling again, turning bold with each word and anticipation forcing Lotor to continue. "We will need the other lasers to go off as well -  _ah!_ "

One finger will slip inside, the lube easing the way. "They will think those alarms are off because of another bird as well. They will be spre- _mmghhh!_ "

Suddenly Lance will push another finger, a burn shooting up Lotor's ass. " _Lance!_ " he will whimper, hips trembling and pre cum slipping down his erection.

"Yes?" his lover will murmur with a thick voice, fingers stilling inside but tight breaths giving him away.

"They will- _ah_! They will be spread  _thin_." The moment Lotor will start talking so will the fingers move, taking up a satisfying rhythm, alternating between thrusting and scissoring, and _soon_  dirty wet noises will fill the room. "Lance!" Lotor will beg, hips chasing his lover's fingers. "Give me- give more- _more_!"

Soon he will slip a third finger, getting a loud moan from Lotor and causing his hands to almost slip from the window.

"I can't hear you" Lance will tease, even though his voice is still tight with need.

_Dammit!..._

Lance’s fingers will feel incredible inside him, long, hot and right over his sensitive spot.

He will whimper loudly, back arching and hands desperately looking for purchase over the window. Down in the street he will be able to see cars moving, downtown traffic filling the streets. And across the other skyscrapers a few lights will blink at Lotor, his throat turning dry with the implication of being seen like this.

"Fine.. _fine – just!”_ " he will moan, tongue seeping out to lick at his dry lips. "Once- once the guards are distracted the next step is the _aaghhh_!  _Swap!_  We'll wait until they take off the cage and shut off the lasers before..." Biting into his lip Lotor will once again close his eyes, growing distracted with insistent fingers burning inside him.

"Before?" Lance will prompt, clothed erection rubbing against Lotor's leg even as his fingers will stay still deep inside him.

Cruel... _cruel boy_...

"Lance!" He will growl, voice strained and hips moving on those fingers, subsequently pulling a moan from his lover.

"No..." Splaying his body over Lotor's hot one, Lance will pull out slightly as he will drag his lips from Lotor's ear to his neck. " _Tell me_ " he will order, the kiss turning into a bite in a few seconds.

Head turning towards him Lotor will exhale hard, his muscles trembling with the strain.

So cruel...

"Before making our move" he will whisper soft, heat shooting up his spine with vengeance and hips jerking with the way Lance will let his fingers thrust deep " _There_ -!  T-there is a ventilation shaft above the cage, perfect for a quick-  _fuck_  Lance,  _please_...fuck! I'm ready just- _get on with it!_ "

"Continue..." Lance will order, voice hoarse but fingers moving further in and just barely brushing against his prostate. "And I might." 

Holding off a moan Lotor will bite down on his lip, head falling down as his long hair will slip from its bond and splay down his shoulders. “It will be perfect for a quick grab, and if we time it just _right_ -“

Suddenly Lance will brush against his prostate, fingers just grazing the sensitive spot and causing white heat to blind Lotor. This time he won’t be able to hold off his loud moan, hips jerking back and chasing the pleasure.

“Ah! _Yes!_ _Lance!_ please...please..”

For a few seconds Lance will give him the relief, letting Lotor fuck himself on his fingers before pulling them off entirely.

“ _Dammit!_  Lance!  _Don’t_ -“

“Shhhh..” his lover will murmur, voice deceivingly soft as his hand will caress down Lotor’s ass. “You are side tracking” he will chastise. “And here I thought we were discussing our plan.”

“You little-“

_Whack!_

Lotor will jerk, his face growing red with heat as his ass will tingle, soon Lance’s fingers soothing over the slap.

“Yes?” Lance will goad, voice entirely too pleasant.

_Little fucker!..._

Taking a deep breath Lotor will arch his back, hips trembling as he will bend down further. “If we time it just right” he will murmur, voice tight with forced concentration. “We can even do a swap. Just an active three armed wire and a steady hand-“

“ _Good_ ” Lance will praise, hands pulling off. The change will prompt Lotor to look over his shoulder, only to see Lance pulling on a condom with shaky hands, a flushed face and bitten lips.

“Lance...”

In a second his lover’s hands will steady Lotor, fingers splaying across his hip while the other hand will hold of the condom at the base, erection teasing between Lotor’s cheeks.

“I can’t _hear_ you...”

Huffing in frustration Lotor will turn back, hips trying to chase Lance’s erection only to be steadied by the other man’s grip.

“You are such a tease!”

A snicker and a light slap over his ass before Lance will drag his erection against between his cheeks, voice amused but strained with arousal.

“Hmmm you know me so well, babe”

Just a few teasing fleeting fingers against his hole...

“ _Now_... tell me more”

_Fucker!_

Another frustrated huff, another failed attempt to get Lance moving and-

“If we are fast enough they won’t even know the diamond has been swit- "

Suddenly Lance will move, cock slipping in and pushing steady, a loud arousing moan slipping from his lips. “ _Uhhhh..._ _Lotor..._ ”

“Fuck!” Lotor won’t be able to hold off his whine, hips growing tense as the other man will continue his smooth thrust, cock fully sheathed in a continuous move and clothed body snug against his ass.

“You feel so tight...” Lance will whimper, hands roaming across Lotor’s frame. “so good!  _Fuck_...Lotor!”

Hearing the desperation in his lover’s voice, shiver will run down Lotor’s spine, pre cum leaking from his cock.

“Lance...” Head bowed down, fingers will curl against the glass before relaxing again. “please...please... _move_ ”

Hands shaking, Lance will let them run through Lotor’s back. “In a minute,” he will whisper, fingers curling around his lover’s shoulders as he will lean forward, the angle changing and causing Lotor’s throat to close.

“Mmmghh-!”

One hand grabbing onto the shoulder, Lance will then curl his fingers in Lotor’s hair, grip tightening before pulling the man back, forcing his lover’s spine to bend and ass to settle right over his cock.

“ _Ungghh_! Lan-“

“Shhh..” he will murmur, eyes looking ahead and catching Lotor’s gaze over the reflection. “Look at you...” he will coo, tongue peeking out to lick at his lips. “Look at you, Lotor...”

When Lotor will raise his eyes, catching his wrecked image across the window, his breath will hitch, entrance twitching. “Lance...” he will beg. “ahhh- please. I- I need- ... I need-“

“I know...” Lance will murmur, lips dragging against his ear, eyes still linked over the reflection. “And I will give it to you...- once you start telling me our exit strategy.”

“ _God_ \- not this again! Just get on with it! I’ll tell you about the damn plan once we are  _finished_!”

“Tut tut tut...”  Lance will drag his body back, fingers pulling on the shoulder and hair, forcing Lotor’s body back.

“Ahhhh!”

“Still trying to negotiate, I see,” he will tease, hips giving a small thrust and pulling a loud moan from the other man. “Just tell me, handsome and I’ll give you what you need.”

 _Fuck-!_  This ridiculous idiot!

“God!” Lotor will groan, eyes falling shut.

“Nope, just me!”  the insufferable boy will snicker, lips dragging up Lotor’s neck. Then...” I’m waiting...”

“You are an asshole,” Lotor will growl, hips moving against Lance’s, unsuccessfully searching for some kind of relief. “No- but I’m in you-“

“Don’t! –finish that sentence!”

A snicker will reach his ears, then-

“C’mon, handsome...”

Finally realizing the best way to get Lance moving is through playing his game, Lotor will lick his lips, tone tight when he speaks. “Once the swap is complete, the ventilation system is a good way out for the most of the muse- _museum_!”

In an unpredictable move Lance will thrust in, grip getting tight as his hips will start to move freely.

“Fuck-” he will moan behind Lotor, body pushing his lover towards the window with each move and causing Lotor’s hands to strain against the glass.

“We will- _ah_! We will use the service elevator. With- _aah_! Fuck!  _Lance_ , _there_!”

“With?” Lance will prompt breathless, hips gaining momentum and really pounding into Lotor, the sounds turning absolutely obscene.

“Ahhh! With a little help and  _ahh!_  A security officer uniform! Lance! Yes!  please- yes-” Blinding white will flash before Lotor’s eyes, and with a sudden shift Lance will start on nailing his prostate with each thrust.

“Mmmgh! Yes! Yes!  _There!_   Please.. _fuck_! Lance, don’t- don’t stop!”

“Finish it!” Lance will demand instead, voice hoarse in his pleasure while his hips will pull off slightly, hand leaving Lotor’s shoulder to travel down his spine.

Frustration and need burning deep inside his skin, Lotor will whine at the loss, eyes opening wide as he will bite into his lip, straining to remember the last step in the plan.

“Security uniform,” he will croak out a second later, sweat running down his back. “We will blend in... Lance-please- _just!_   In their frenzy to catch the bird, we will slip off from the back door.”

“Back door?” Lance will prompt, hips once again starting their movement, white lights blinding Lotor with each thrust.

“ _Ahh! ahhh!_  the- the service entrance!” he will moan, eyes falling closed, hips restlessly thrusting back, only to halt at Lance’s finger pulling at his hair.

“No-” Lance will groan, hips speeding up.” Look at me! Lotor, look at  _me_!”

Raising his eyes he will catch Lance’s eyes over the reflection, city lights shining in his dark eyes, and a flush spread over his cheeks. “ _Yes_ ,” Lance will moan, biting into his lip at a particularly harsh thrust, causing Lotor to arch his back, breath hitching. “Better...Don’t stop looking-“ 

Then, Lance will let one of his hands slip down Lotor’s thigh, fingers curling around his leaking cock and pulling.

“Ahh!! Lance!  _Lance!_ ”

“Yes...yes...I know” Lance will groan, hand moving over Lotor’s cock, soon matching the strokes with his thrusts, wet noises filling the air as heat will swirl between them, breaths turning tight, and sweat glistening across their skins.

“C’mon!” Lance will growl at his back, a powerful thrust almost displacing Lotor’s position against the window. However tightening his grip in Lotor’s hair, Lance will pull his lover’s body up, hand leaving the hair to cross over his chest and loosely wrap around Lotor’s neck, now erection entirely visible to anyone who is watching. “Let me see it, handsome! Won’t you like everyone to see you like this?!”

With sudden arousal burning through his spine, Lotor will almost close his eyes, only to stop at Lance’s gaze over the reflection. His mouth falling open in a silent moan, breath hitching and throat closing down, he will whimper. “Lance!...” The new angle will let him feel those thrusts with full force, each one causing another shock wave to ripple through him, his cock leaking with his lover’s fingers almost turning harsh over his erection.

“Why don’t you finish it?...” Lance will offer, teeth biting into Lotor’s neck, and fingers squeezing around his cock momentarily “And I might let them see all of you.”

This time a needy whimper will slip through Lotor’s lips, hips growing desperate, only to be stopped by Lance’s grip.

“Lance! _ah!_ Fine!  _Fine!_ I’ll tell you!...We will slip through the service ah- service entrance! _Mmmh!_  The-the get away car waiting. Please! Lance- Lance I need- I  _need_ -“

Then Lance’s fingers will speed up, rhythm becoming almost unforgiving, the heat pulling and churning at Lotor’s stomach with each stroke, getting tighter and tighter, curling and curling, heat burning under his skin, until it will finally-

_Break-_

Blinding whiteness will wash over him, a loud moan slipping between his lips as Lance will continue to stroke him through his orgasm. His hips will continue to hit Lotor’s prostate with each thrust, rhythm turning brutal and control slipping with each breath.

“Ahhhh- ahhhh- Lotor!” he will moan, voice cracking at the end as after a few harsh thrusts, he will bury himself deep, hips tensing and stilling behind Lotor for a few seconds before they will continue their movement with small thrusts, fingers still sloppily stroking over Lotor’s cock.

“mmmmhhh...”

Finally with a sensitive squeeze and a strained whine Lance will pull back, wet cock slipping out. A second later his hands will become urgent and harsh as they will turn around Lotor's body, fingers vicious when they trade through long hair.

“Lance?”

There is going to be something infectious about the way Lance will look in that moment, hopeful, proud and entirely wrecked. Lotor will feel his breath get stuck in his throat.

"Yes," Lance will conclude, tongue seeping out to lick his lips before surging forward to claim a demanding kiss.

Muscles trembling, Lotor will let him have what he wants, even when he will get too desperate, fingers pulling at his hair, kiss turning too sloppy with teeth, tongue and heat. His fingers will bite into Lance's skin, legs interweaving and breaths mingling with need.

When they pull back, it will be a surprise to see city lights shimmering in Lance's eyes, blue and yellow mixing and glinting brightly. It will take his breath away, fingers once again curling viciously into his lover's skin.

"What do you say, handsome?" 

His breath will tingle at Lotor's lips, their chests heaving in the same rhythm as Lance will lean into his space to gently brush their lips together.

With warmth seeping into his skin and the light shining in his lover's eyes, who is Lotor to say no to a bright  _future_.

“When do we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it is finished!  
> To be honest, I never would have guessed how difficult it would be to write a whole chapter in future tense...  
> But, hope you've enjoyed it ^^ 
> 
> If you ever want to talk or follow my writing, you can also find me on tumblr.
> 
> Main: etc-crack.tumblr.com  
> Writing : etcwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
